tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Newcomers Vs. Veterans: The Ultimate Season
Just a quick note, I am a guy. I just wanted to use this character. Total... Drama... ZINC! ~ Perhaps it should be two months to give the rookies more people... Who you gonna root for? Who's it gonna be?Is it Higgnkfe, Alejandro, or will you pick Courtney? 20:47, September 29, 2010 (UTC)higgnkfe Maybe...let's wait until tomorrow to see. *Case falls into the volcano*Cody: Give the case or I’ll sing! 20:49, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Or at least make two veteran teams of six and one rookie team! That's possible...let's wait until more people show up. *Case falls into the volcano*Cody: Give the case or I’ll sing! 21:19, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Okay Platapus are you singnong upo as a person?[[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 21:20, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Probably not...usually people complain if the host has a character in their own camp. It's considered biased. *Case falls into the volcano*Cody: Give the case or I’ll sing! 21:22, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Biased...?Okay then..I did not know that..[[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 21:24, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Yea some people think that if the host has a person in the camp, then the user will make it so that there person will make it far. i think its stupid that people think thatOh Jamie. We need to have a little talk again. Cause blurting out random stuff is not cool!!! -Keyshia 21:26, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Yea...but I'm going to respect that opinion. ANd I'll probably make it two months if there are not enough newcomers by tomorrow... Gotta GO![[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 23:00, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Vetarnes hoin all the way boys! Who you gonna root for? Who's it gonna be?Is it Higgnkfe, Alejandro, or will you pick Courtney? 23:01, September 29, 2010 (UTC)higgnkfe How's the elimination table? Do you guys like it? *Case falls into the volcano*Cody: Give the case or I’ll sing! 23:22, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Challenge Ideas If you have a good idea, post it here! *Case falls into the volcano*Cody: Give the case or I’ll sing! 19:27, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Can it be anything or a specific topic?If the second one tell me and I'll probably think of something..XD[[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 20:11, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Anything...as long as it is appropriate. XD *Case falls into the volcano*Cody: Give the case or I’ll sing! 20:13, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Well..DUH!I think of something how about!*dramitc pause*(I got it from your sigy..XD)Climbing an active volcanoto the top dropping your most precious thing![[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 20:15, September 30, 2010 (UTC) XD That's not such a bad idea... *Case falls into the volcano*Cody: Give the case or I’ll sing! 20:24, September 30, 2010 (UTC) *bear in sadie's clothe*EEE![[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 20:28, September 30, 2010 (UTC) 20:41, October 2, 2010 (UTC)higgnkfe How about a challenge where there are 10 keys in a maze, whoever finds them moves on to round two. In round two there are five keys, and in round 3 there is only one key. The person who finds that key wins for their team. That's my idea. [[User:Total Drama Zinc|Total Drama Zinc! Read my fanfic! 14:29, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I got blocked and couldn't edit anythin. I am Sierrastalker. I was blocked and I didn't know I could edit like this. I'm rootin for ya Poppy Mech and Kate! As for a challenge, I would suggest an epic race to the end of the rainbow and finds a pot of gold. Higgnkfe 22:18, October 8, 2010 (UTC)higgnkfe